


I can't breath

by SunflowerPao



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, My take on season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPao/pseuds/SunflowerPao
Summary: When Tyler opened his eyes, everything was quiet and it took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was, but then all came back to him and he started to panic.What happens after the crash and how Ty handles it
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler Townsend
Series: Begin Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I can't breath

When Tyler opened his eyes, everything was quiet and it took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was, but then all came back to him and he started to panic. 

The car was upside down, first he noticed the air bags all deflated in front of him and then the bits of glass that were left from the broken windows and the windshield, his head hurt and he could feel something sticky running down his forehead, he was trying really hard not to panic but that went out the window the minute he saw Kyle, his baby brother had his eyes closed and a huge gash on his cheek, his nose also looked bloodied, but his chest was moving up and down giving Ty a sense of relief. 

“Kyle? Kyle?” Ty started calling out his brother’s name, but he had no answer he quickly tried to get his seatbelt undone, but the second he tried to move, hot white pain flared, it was coming from his right arm he looked down and saw that is was it just hanging limply by his side. With his left arm he unbuckled himself and found his phone, surprisingly not dead, by his feet. He dialed 911, he needed to get them help. 

The 911 operator asked what his emergency was “Me and my brother were driving home when a car ran into our lane, Kyle mmm my brother tried to stop but the car flipped” Ty answered her trying to keep his breaths steady. 

“Sweetie what’s your name and where are you?” she asked

“My name is Tyler Townsend; we are at corner street, the car it’s a silver Honda” 

“Tyler are you and your brother hurt?”

“My brother is unconscious but breathing I tried to get to him, but I think hurt my arm” 

“Help is on the way I’m going to stay on the line until paramedics get there okay?

“Okay” he said shaking, but then it hit him how was he going to explain this to his parents, he almost got them killed, it was all his fault. He started having trouble breathing, it felt like the car was trying to crush him. 

“Tyler, I need you to breath honey, okay, so Tyler do you have a girlfriend?” the dispatcher asked clearly looking to distract Ty 

“Mmm yeah I do” he was still trying to breath slowly. 

“What’s her name?” she asked, he could hear the faint sound of sirens. 

“Annie, her name is Annie” Ty didn’t know why he said that all he could think was how she looked in her prom dress, beautiful, he thought to himself the minute he saw her at the dance. 

“I bet she is wonderful Tyler” he was about to tell she was when the sirens got very loud. 

“Tyler the paramedics are here, everything is going to be okay” he thanked her and ended the call, someone was approaching the car. 

A young woman was at his side and introduced herself as Grace, she asked for his name. 

“I’m Ty.. I’m Tyler, I’m okay just help my brother first, please” he pleaded. 

“Don´t worry my partners are going to help him. I’m here for you to get you out, I need you to be very still while I check you, okay?” she put a weird collar around his neck and started to put pressure on his forehead. 

“This doesn’t look very deep but head wounds always bleed a lot” she started looking for broken ribs and Ty notices that his brother is being checked out by other paramedics, one of the ask for Kyle’s name and age, he quickly answers and one of them says he is too young to have a license, this causes Ty to start panicking again remembering his parents, he felt like he couldn’t breath. 

“He doesn’t, this is my car I was.. I was trying to make it up to him and fuck this is my fault my parents are going to kill me” by now Tyler was sobbing unable to control his breathing. 

“Hey Ty, look at me and copy my breathing” said Grace and started exaggerating her breathing this helped Ty calmed down a little “Everything is going to be okay; your brother is a little banged up but overall he looks okay we are going to get him and you to the hospital and I know you are worried about your parents but now let’s focus on getting you out of the car” he nodded and he notices the paramedics are putting Kyle in a stretcher, he needed to be with his brother so he tried to lift himself up only to remember the pain in his arm. 

“Tyler you need to tell me what hurts so I can help you “ 

“My arm, it hurts when I try to move ” Grace quickly asses him she tells him he dislocated his shoulder but when she gets to his fore arm the pain rises to a hundred, he knows she is trying to be as gentle as possible but it stills hurts. She asks for a splint and says something about a break, and then she shifts his arm in a way that make him start to feel very dizzy, his eyes are heavy and everything starts to moves in slow motion, the paramedics start moving him when they get him out the last thing he sees is the face of Grace telling that everything was going to be okay. 

Before Tyler opened his eyes, he could hear the beeping sound close to him and then he heard a couple of voices, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t his body was not responding to him.

“By the look of the X-rays both the ulna and radius are fractured, what we recommended is surgery in which we place a plate and screws to help the bones heal” he heard a man talking, a doctor he thought. 

“He’s going to be okay to play ball, right?” that was his father’s voice. 

“Come on Bill that’s the least important thing right now, our son’s health is more important than a sport” that was his mom, she sounded pretty worried but in a sense his dad was right. “When is the surgery?” his mom asked but Tyler started to feel sleepy again and he couldn’t hear the doctor answer.

The second time Tyler woke up he could finally opened his eyes, everything was white and smelled like antiseptic and they were a lot of machines, he looked down and saw his arm was in a sling, he also saw his mother sleeping in a chair to his right, he didn’t want to wake her but when he tried to sit down pain shot trough is arm and he let an involuntary groan, her mom’s eyes opened and quickly approached his bed. 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” he looked outside and it was dark out, how much time was he out? he was about to answer when he remembered the person driving the car. 

“Where’s Kyle, is he okay? Mom I’m really sorry all of this is my fault” he started to cry, and Maddie sat next to him rubbing his back. 

“Kyle is fine, he got a concussion and broke his nose when the airbags came out but other than that he is fine” Maddie said in the most calmed way possible “He explained to us what happened, the fight at Jackson house and then how you talked things out before getting in car, the car that almost ran into you was a drunk driver the caught him later for speeding. This was not your fault Ty, well letting Kyle drive was very irresponsible but the accident was not your fault” 

“I’m sorry about the car, dad must hate me” 

“Tyler your dad could care less about the car, the moment we got the call that you were in an accident nothing else matter to us but you guys” 

“Where is Kyle? I want to see him” He tried to sit up again but the pain in his arm started gain Maddie help him sit up. 

“Kyle is at home resting, the night of the accident the ambulance brought you two here, it took Kyle a couple of hours, but he woke and because Thank God he didn’t any serious injuries and he stayed for observation, but then was discharged” 

“Mom I had surgery, didn’t I?” he faintly remember a doctor talking about plates and screws for his arm. 

“I knew you were awake when he had that conservation I saw you moving around, yes Ty you had surgery , in the crash you hurt your arm pretty had baby you dislocated your shoulder and fractured your arm, also you got a pretty bad concussion and a gash in your forehead” Ty felt a huge weight lifted from him, his brother was okay, there were okay, but then it hit him, what about the braves? 

Maddie could see the preoccupation in her eldest eyes “They said that the cast need to stay for at least 8 weeks and you’re going to need a lot of physical therapy, I’m sorry Ty but the season in over you, but you next year you’re going to come back stronger” He knew in the car that his arm was probably broken, he didn’t want to believe it but deep down he knew it was true. 

“It’s been three days since the accident, everyone was wondering when you were going to wake up, you had everyone worried sick Ty” when Maddie was about to tell him about the visits he received, when the girl he missed the most walked through the door she was looking at her phone and was holding two coffees 

“Hi, I’m sorry there was a huge line the cafeteria, I got you a latte, how is he?” when she finished talking, she looked up to see Ty smiling at her. 

“Better, now that you are here” it was time to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like the show 9-1-1 so i decided to add the paramedics part  
> I hope you guys like it and next chapter we have the dreadful love confession


End file.
